The Midnight Flight
by x90DarkThunder
Summary: The Midnight Flight follows the adventures of Harry's two boys James and Albus as they attempt to go for a joy ride on Sirius's old bike.


**The Midnight Flight**

Chapter 1 – Train Ride

Albus opened the compartment door and scooted in beside Lily, tossing a bag onto his brother James' lap he complained, "They were out of Fizzing Whizbees so I got you some Pepper Imps instead, just don't catch Rose's hair on fire this time." He added with a nod to a girl with puffy brown hair in the corner.

Rose proceeded to pull out her wand and cast a spell on her hair, "Flame freezing charm," Rose added. "Mum wasn't too happy when I came home that night with half my hair singed off."

"Oh come on Rose, it wasn't that bad, I would have put it out right away if you hadn't started running in circles so I couldn't aim," James said casually, hiding a smirk. "I'm so glad my O.W.L.S. are over with, they were murder I almost felt like taking a page out of our uncle's book and 'pulling a Weasley'" James added still talking to Rose. Rose flinched a little at the mention of her uncle. Despite James and Albus's obsession with him she always found it hard to think about Fred; who had died during the Battle of Hogwarts. "You two will have them next year; I suspect you will be locking yourself in your room right when you get home Rose?" Joked James noticing Roses discomfort and trying to move past it, "You're a regular book worm you know Rose I don't know how you do it, I go crazy if I read a book for too long."

"Oh I know, but it is all so fascinating. I do hope that I don't get a Troll in anything; mum would be so disappointed in me, yes, yes I suspect I shall lock myself in my room all summer." Babbled on Rose seemingly talking to herself now.

James reached into his bag and pulled out what appeared to be a smoking deck of cards, "Fancy a game of Exploding snaps anyone?" Lily, Albus, and Hugo all agreed to play. Rose declined though and opened up her copy of '_A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry'_, and cast the muffliato spell on herself as not to be distracted by the game going on beside her. They split into two teams with James and Lily against Albus and Hugo. Lily always complained when James and Albus were on a team because they always won. After a few hours the conductor announced that they would be Arriving at Platform 9 ¾ shortly, and to get ready to get off. Putting the cards away and grabbing their luggage from the store racks above the seats they waited patiently to exit the train. As they pulled up to the station they could see their parents talking to each other in the platform. Hopping down from the train they all walked over to greet them.

"Back already?" Inquired Harry looking to James and Albus, "I was really starting to enjoy the peace and quiet with you two gone." Turning to Hermione, "You wouldn't mind taking these two home with you would you?"

"No no, those two are yours Harry, you are stuck with them. Ron and I will gladly take Lily next week when we go to visit Bill and Fleur though; she enjoys it up at Shell Cottage on the coast."

"Oh please, please, pleeeaaase!" Lily pleaded jumping up and down.

Glancing over at Harry for approval Ginny replies, "Oh alright Lily you can go, but you're coming home with us first, we haven't seen you in months. Plus I have some house work that you can help me with, if you want to go with your Aunt and Uncle next week." Sighing at the work but excited about the trip; Lily turns to Rose and starts talking fervidly about the trip.

"Alright you three, say your goodbyes to Rose and Hugo. The Ministry has a car waiting outside for us, best not keep them waiting," Harry told the kids. After a nod from Albus and James to Hugo, and a hug followed by a quick last minute discussion between Rose and Lily they turned to walk away. "I'll have Hermione send an owl with information for Ginny," Ron yelled after Harry as they walked away, and with a raise of his hand in acknowledgement they turned the corner and headed up the stairs to the street.

Chapter 2 – The Keepsake

Upon arriving at home the three kids each headed up to their room to unpack while Ginny started making dinner, her mother's chicken and ham pie recipe, which the kids loved so much. Lily came down to help her mother with the cooking after finishing unpacking; when the food was almost ready Ginny called over to Harry in the other room asking if he could go get the boys for dinner and to make sure they wash up.

Harry headed up the stairs and called to the boys, "Dinner time, and make sure you wash up or all three of us will be in trouble with your mother, and hurry up I've got something I want to show you after dinner." Harry added to get them to come down faster. During dinner the two boys pestered Harry about what the surprise was he has to show them, but Harry simply told them they would see when dinner was done.

"I still don't think you should show them Harry," chimed in Ginny. "But if you must I'm at least going to use this opportunity to get them to do the dishes, so Lily and I can go relax in the living room." She added glancing at the two boys whose excitement had momentarily fleeted but was back before they spoke.

"If mom thinks we shouldn't see it then it must be good," said James. "It's a deal mom," said Albus. "We will do the dishes as long as we don't get a lecture about behaving and what not after dad shows us this thing." He added on rolling his eyes replaying the speech he'd heard to many times to count in his head.

"Oh you won't hear it from me I promise, Albus. Your father will be taking care of that this time," Ginny added nodding over at Harry who nodded to the boys. Frowning at their failure to escape the lecture but still excited to see this new surprise, James and Albus began to eat their food at record speeds.

"Slow down you two," laughed Harry. "Even if you two manage not to choke on your food you still have to wait until I am done and all of the dishes are clean before I'm showing you the surprise," Harry told them. Ignoring their dad the two continued shoveling down their food, and once done they began clearing off whatever their mother would allow from the table and cleaning each dish right when the user finished with it.

"You should have surprises more often dear, most magical restaurants don't even have service this fast," chuckled Ginny. Ignoring their mom's compliment the two cleaned dishes at lightning speed having had much practice at it from all the times they have gotten in trouble.

"When you two finish, meet me out in the shed", Harry told the two who nodded in acknowledgment.

Nearly running through the door to the shed in excitement, the two boys flew into the shed arguing about who won the race to the shed. Noticing their dad patiently waiting and remembering the surprise they stopped fighting at once. "So what is it dad, did you create a new spell, is it an old school item, do we get to see something from the war?" James inquired relentlessly.

"Well you are close with the last one James." Harry paused grinning at the now saucer sized eyes of his sons. "It saw its time during the war but probably isn't what you're expecting", Harry added before waving his wand and causing an old bike to appear out of thin air beside them.

"What's so special about the bike", James asked trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"This is no ordinary bike." Harry added, picking up on James's disappointment. "That bike has a lot of history to it, it used to belong to Sirius when he was not much older then you two. It helped Hagrid and I escape Voldemort once even before it crashed into the ground outside Teddy's grandparent's house. Uncle Ron and I convinced Grandpa Weasley to give us the remains of the bike to fix up, and we spent the whole school year fixing it back up to working standards again."

James trying to sound a bit more interested asked, "Apart from all of the history what does it do?"

"Oh did I forget to mention that this bike flies", added Harry nonchalantly.

"Wicked!" yelled Albus

"Don't go getting any ideas of joy rides you two", Harry added quickly. "Aunt Hermione was not at all happy with Uncle Ron and me restoring this and has placed so many charms and enchantments on this bike that even I can't get it off the ground." The two boys sighed, but winked to each other slyly at the same time. "I'm warning you two she will know if you two so much as lift this bike off the ground, and she will be reporting directly to your mother. Who you may have noticed isn't too thrilled about this bike either, so I wouldn't want to be you after she finds out you have been messing with it." Harry warned them noticing the subtle wink.

"But dad what good is a flying bike if we can't fly it?" asked Albus.

"The bike is strictly a keepsake item Albus, just a way for me to remember my godfather." Harry told the two. "Now let's head inside, I expect your mother and Lily are almost done with the nut brittle and strawberry ice cream your mom planned as a surprise for you two.

"Two surprises in one night James", Albus exclaimed to his brother. "She must have really missed us or forgotten about the lamp we vanished before we left for school that she swore we'd pay for." He added chuckling to himself.

Chapter 3 - The Plan

Following dessert the two boys headed up to James' room to talk. "Al, do you agree with me that we have to find a way to take that bike out for a spin?" James asked while flipping the page in '_The Beaters' Bible'_.

"Totally, but how do you expect to do it? Aunt Hermione has that thing locked down tight," explained Albus. "There is no way we will get around her protection on that bike," he added in case he hadn't made his point clear.

"I'm still working on that little detail," James said while reading a page from the book he had in his lap. "Read the second half of page 56 Al," James said tossing the book at his brother. "That is what we are going to have George help us with over the summer to improve our beater skills."

Looking up at each other at once they exclaimed, "George!"

"Of course! George will be able to help break the spells on the bike he is the best around at that," Albus explained as though the thought had struck him in the face. Albus got up and went over to an old chest and pulled out a roll of parchment and a quill. As he sat down beside James so they could begin the letter Lily burst into the room.

"So what was the surprise dad had for you?" She asked leaning herself up against the door frame.

Trying to hide the parchment with his body James leaned towards Albus and told Lily, "Just an old bike nothing to special dad just wanted to get us all hyped up."

Spotting the parchment but ignoring it Lily pressed on, "mom told me it can fly and that no one is allowed to fly it."

"So why did you barge into James' room asking about something you already knew?" Albus snapped at Lily.

"Mum probably wanted her to come and make sure that we are not trying to use it." James answered half amused with the situation but irritated by the interruption.

"Well you can tell mother that we have no intentions of using the bike without permission." Albus injected. "And if you don't mind we would like to start work on planning our summer quidditch training," he added gesturing to the piece of parchment.

Satisfied with her reconnaissance, Lily turned to leave the room flipping her red hair over her shoulder, "I shall now go and report my findings to mother."

Getting up to shut the door behind her, James remarked, "She is such a suck up to mom."

"Oh well, it makes our job more interesting having more enemies to keep stuff from, now let's get started on this note," Albus told James. "Ok I'll right the letter while you make sure no one is coming using one of the extendable ears George gave us for Christmas," Albus instructed.

A couple minutes later Albus signals James that he is done and to come back over so he could read the letter.

George,

Our dad and your brother have restored Sirius' old flying motorcycle. Aunt Hermione however has cast numerous protective charms and enchantments on it so that no one can take it out and fly it. We were wondering if you would be willing to take a look at it and see if you could bypass her protection so that we can take it out for an evening.

Sincerely,

Double Trouble

"Sounds good to me Al," said James rolling up the parchment. "I'll have Gerulus deliver it," James added as his Great Grey Owl climbed out of its cage onto his desk with its leg in the air.

They spent the next few days almost living in their room out of fear that Gerulus would return with George's response when they were not around and their mother would find the note. Finally it came time for Lily to go over to the Weasley's house for her trip to Shell Cottage. Harry came up and stuck his head in their room to let them know that he and their mother would be over at the Weasley's for a while dropping off Lily, and reminded them the bike was off limits. Nodding in acknowledgement they told their dad good bye. A couple minutes later there was a load crack out in the driveway signaling the arrival of George.

James and Albus flew down the stairs and met George on the front porch. "Sorry I didn't write you back, I didn't know how safe it would be sending a letter to you." George explained. "Your mother would skin me alive if she knew that I was even talking to you two about this," he added. "Oh and I brought your owl back," he continued. "Though I reckon she likes flying better then apparating," George said pointing over his shoulder at a clearly ruffled owl sitting on a fence post. "So let's see this bike." George said.

The two boys led him over to the shed, asking him what he knew about the bike, but he just told them that they should ask their dad if they want to hear more about that night, but did mention that was the night he lost his ear.

"Oh man dad reenabled the disillusionment charm on the bike so just feel around," James explained.

"Not a problem," George said and with a wave of his wand the bike appeared a few feet in front of them. "Alright you two just go sit over here while I examine Sirius's old bike, and see what Hermione has done.

Albus and James took a seat and watched their uncle as he walked in circles around the bike murmuring to himself, rubbing his hands against the bike, and occasionally tapping it with his wand.

Ten minutes later George stands up, "Well I'm done, I must say that Hermione is a bright witch but people make her sound smarter then she is."

"So that means that you got it so that we can fly it?" Albus inquired excitedly.

"Yes and no," George replied, "I can remove the protection but I won't yet. Tomorrow night at one meet me out in the clearing behind the house that we use for quidditch practice, and I will turn the bike over to you then for one night only."

"Ok we will" interrupted James.

"Hold up I'm not done yet," George cut in, "Make sure that you bring the untraceable wand I gave you two for Christmas in case you get into a bind. How many spells do you have left on it?" George inquired.

"Nine still we only used one to test it and that's when we accidently vanished mom's lamp," Albus answered.

"She was livid and confused," added James chuckling.

"Alright I will see you two tomorrow night," George said and with two waves of his wand and a load crack the bike was gone and so was he.

Chapter 4 – The Flight

Under the cover of darkness James and Albus snuck out the next night with their untraceable wand tucked in James jacket pocket. As they jogged to the clearing to meet George they argued about who should get to drive first. James settled on the fact that because he had the wand and was oldest he would be going first. Spotting George in the distance they picked up their pace to a sprint.

"You guys are early," George exclaimed looking at his wrist, "But I can't say that I'm hardly surprised," he chuckled.

"Is it all ready to go George?" James asked.

"Yup, just be careful and don't make me regret helping you guys out with this. I'll claim I was Imperioused if your mother catches you," George added jokingly. "I will be back here at four to put the bike back the way it was, and don't be late," George added sternly.

"Yes sir!" Saluted James mockingly, as he and his brother mounted the bike.

"See you at four George and thanks," Albus called as James steered the bike down the field and up into the air.

It felt just like they were riding on their broomsticks with their hair rippling in the strong wind created by the increasing speed of the bike, but despite the similarities to riding a broom the bike was ten times more exciting because of the faster speed. "This is amazing James!" Albus yelled to his brother.

After an hour of flying around the two touched down in an empty muggle parking lot so that Albus could take the helm and fly the bike some.

"Just accelerate and lean back slightly to take off," James instructed as they headed down the parking lot. Leaning back slightly Albus lifted the bike into the air passing just above a group of trees at the end of the parking lot.

"Al let's see how fast this thing will go down on the ground," James told his brother.

Leaning forward to force the bike downwards Albus yelled, "Alright but I'm driving still."

Touching down on a long abandoned country road Albus revved the engine and they took off down the street. "This is great," yelled Albus.

"Police!" James yelled pointing to a pullout over his brother shoulder, and before they could even react the officer clocked them doing 257 kph, and was chasing after them. Albus went to take off but James yelled, "No let's try and outrun him.

"Alright," said Albus leaning forward to put the front tire back on the ground. Their winding country road soon became a small town and they had to slow down to navigate the streets with the officer still behind them and gaining. "Down that one," James ordered to Albus pointing at a street to the left. Albus turned so sharply that the officer missed the turn and had to slam on his brakes and back up.

"Great choice James!" Albus roared, "It's a dead end stupid."

"Calm down, calm down, I have a plan" James assured his brother. The officer's car was now heading down the alley and they were trapped. As the officer's car crawled to a stop ten feet in front of them a voice came over a PA speaker. "Put your hands on your heads."

Doing as they were told the two boys placed their hands on their heads as the officer got out of the car. "You two are in so much trouble," the officer said.

"Well they do call us Double Trouble," James replied.

Taken aback by the response the officer asked, "What are your names?"

"Well I'm Tom and this is my brother Alice over here," James answered with a snicker. To this James received an elbow to the ribs.

"Hey hands on your head young man!" the officer ordered. "May I see your license and registration please for this bike."

"Of course officer, but we have a problem. I can't reach to get it for you with my hands on my head," James answered while Albus laughed.

The officer couldn't believe the lip he was getting from these two teenagers, "they must not be from around here" he thought. "You and only you may take your hands off your head," the officer replied.

James reached into his jacket and whipped out the wand before the officer could even realize what was happening. "Petrificus Totalus!" James yelled as the officer fell ridged on to the ground. "Let's get out of here Al!" yelled James. Without having to be told twice Albus fired up the motorcycle and the two drove around the police car and out the alley. Once out of town they took off into the air to return home.

"Did you see his face?" Albus asked, "fast thinking there James, good job."

"Yah but we have a problem, it's 3:30 and we have an hour drive ahead of us still," James pointed out looking at his watch.

"Let's see how fast this baby can go then!" yelled Albus as he squeezed the throttle all the way down.

Chapter 5 – The Close Call

Touching the bike down in the field they spot George sitting in a chair twirling his wand. "You two are 15 minutes late," George explained tapping his wrist.

"Muggle police," James explained, "But everything is fine."

"It better be, now you two head back up to your beds. I'll put the bike away."

"Thanks, Uncle George," they both said turning away to walk back to the house.

That evening James and Albus were up in their rooms discussing the effectiveness of the Dopplebeater Defense when Harry came in shutting the door behind him looking rather upset. "I just got home from work today, and there was talk around the office that the Ministry found a muggle police officer petrified in an alley. When they unpetrified him he started babbling about two boys on a bike with a stick. Do you two know anything about this?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Looking at each other James replied, "Nope but if it wasn't for Aunt Hermione's enchantments whether we said we were innocent or not it wouldn't look good for us would it. But thankfully her paranoia leaves us innocent."

"Innocent until proven guilty that is" Harry added with a cautious look at the two. "If I ever find proof that either of you two were behind this your mother will be the least of your concerns." Harry warned them turning to leave their room.

Once their dad was gone the two boys exchanged a fist bump, "Phew that was too close James" Albus sighed.

14


End file.
